dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Saying Goodbye
Saying Goodbye (パンが消滅!?涙の10倍かめはめ波, Pan ga shometsu!? Namida no 10-bai Kamehameha) is the sixth episode of the Shadow Dragon Saga and the fifty-third overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. The episode first aired on July 16, 1997. Its original American air date was November 13, 2004. Summary Naturon Shenron's secret has come out: the dragon can possess another body and take on the powers of whomever he possesses. After the dragon takes control of Pan, Goku is forced to make the most heart wrenching decision of his life. The shot to possess the Dragon Ball lies directly through his granddaughter. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 after Naturon Shenron hurts people. Naturon panickly reminds him that he will also kill Pan, and he notices the Saiyan hesitate, and mocks him for it. Realizing Pan would rather die than see more people get killed, Goku unleashes a Ultimate Kamehameha blast on Naturon. However, the blast does not have enough energy to kill him, as Goku realizes that Pan is still inside of him, causing him to subconsciously hold back. Goku begins to give in, rapidly losing energy as he is beaten and blasted, and is eventually knocked onto a nearby roof.Naturon gets cocky and claims that he is the most powerful out of his brothers and will be the one true Shenron. He starts using some of Shenron's classic lines, such as "What is your wish?" Goku does not answer him, and suddenly closes his eyes. Thinking that he has won, Naturon taunts Goku by partially releasing Pan from his stomach. The young girl tries to convince her grandfather to fight, but her pleas are seemingly in vain. Tiring of his game, Naturon begins to reabsorb Pan, stating another Shenron quote ("Your wish... has been granted") in the process. Suddenly, Goku wakes up, grabbing Pan and pulling her out of Naturon. At this point, Goku reveals that he deliberately held back with the Kamehameha blast and allowed Naturon to beat him up to make the dragon confident enough to taunt him by partially releasing Pan, giving Goku the opportune moment to remove his granddaughter from the demonic Dragon's body. With Pan gone, Naturon reverts back into his true form: a puny, brown, mole-like creature whose head is barely larger than the Dragon Ball on his scalp. It is revealed that Naturon himself is very weak; the only way to increase his power is to absorb another living thing. Desperate, he tries to absorb a bird, but Goku blocks his path, berating Naturon off for harming others. Naturon tries begging for mercy as a ploy to lower Goku's guard (similar to what Rage Shenron did against Pan), but his ki blast does not even faze the Super Saiyan 4. Sick of Naturon's dirty tricks, Goku brutally beats up the diminutive Shadow Dragon and destroys him with a Kamehameha. Gallery NautronShenron.53.GT.png|Naturon Shenron after absorbing Pan DragonballGT-Episode053_53.jpg|Naturon Shenron (Pan absorbed) firing a ki blast DragonballGT-Episode053 317.jpg|Naturon Shenron scared Tn_DragonballGT-Episode053_367.jpg|Naturon's death Category:Shadow Dragon Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Episodes